Beginning of a New Strength and Hope
by Phantom of the Sith
Summary: After a beating from a mob Naruto is adopted into the newly formed Neo-Uchiha Clan and is raised to become one of the most powerful members of said clan. together with his friends and love ones Naruto Uzumaki will prove to the world that he is someone worth siding with. Elements of the Mobile Suit Gundam Series. Naruto/Massive harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I was planning on doing a different challenge first but something happened and I got very pissed off so I decided to do this one instead and let myself cool down. This challenge was given to me by a person that goes by the name WelshDragon18 and it was a very cool idea. Just to warn you there will be a some hints of the Mobile Suit Gundam series in this so just a fair warning just in case some of you don't like Gundam I wanted to give you a heads up. Now for the pairing I was told to do a massive harem and by kami-sama I LOVE DOING THOSE. Now for the people of said harem I will put the ones I have in my mind right now after I am done with this thing that I am doing right now. So keep your hopes up for one of your favorite Naruto girls might be in it. Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

 **Members of massive harem at the moment:  
Female Kyuubi  
Female Haku  
Female Neji  
Female Gaara  
Yakumo Kurama  
Nozomi Hyuga (Hinata's twin sister)  
Satsuki Uchiha (Sasuke's twin sister)  
Guren  
Rin Nohara (Born in the Konoha 12 era)  
Female Uchiha O.C.  
Female Senju O.C.  
Female Uzumaki O.C.  
Karin  
Fu  
Samui**

 **New Life for Naruto Uzumaki**

Life was normal throughout the village as eight year Naruto is getting chased by yet another mob seeing as these idiots thought that Naruto Uzumaki was the incarnation of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Though people with at least a full functioning brain cell could easily tell that Naruto Uzumaki wasn't expelling any Youkai from his body so the whole demon incarnation thing just flew out the window.

Naruto had long Uzumaki red hair, pale skin, and deep violet eyes. This made Naruto look like a carbon copy of his mother Kushina Uzumaki who died after the sealing of the Kyuubi no Yoko along with her husband Minato Namikaze, making Naruto an orphan an hour after he was born.

Naruto turned a corner and it seemed like he turned the wrong one as he was now trapped seeing as there was no way out. So he braced himself for the usual stuff that happens and like clockwork the people started to beat the everlasting shit out of Naruto. Though said boy didn't scream or beg for mercy just so the members of the mob could have some happiness in their pathetic little lives.

Though just before Naruto blacked out he spotted an Anbu wearing a Weasel mask jump into the fray and the people began to panic and if Naruto was right the weaker ones began to piss themselves out of fear.

(Mindscape)

" _So the inside of my mind is a fucking sewer system great" Naruto thought._

Naruto got back onto his feet and began to walk forwards as his injuries had suddenly disappeared. Though soon Naruto was standing in front of a massive cage that housed a massive seal and being the curious child that he was Naruto walked forward.

As soon as Naruto made it to the massive cage he heard sounds like someone was crying and as he got closer and closer the sounds got louder. When Naruto finally made it inside the cage he spotted a girl that in Naruto's mind was drop dead beautiful.

"Excuse me miss are you alright" Naruto asked?

The girl had thigh length crimson red hair, blue-green eyes, and white skin. Though her most noticeable feature were her massive F-cup breasts that sometimes bounced when the girl cried and if Naruto was a pervert he would've been blown back by a massive nosebleed but Naruto was taught better by his Ayame-nee to never become a pervert ever. (A/N: think Rias Gremory, except with Akeno Himejima's breast size)

The next thing Naruto knew he was on his back as the beautiful girl was on top of him as her breasts mushed into his chest. On what seemed like instinct Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl and slowly ran his fingers through her hair calming her down.

"So what is your name hime-chan" Naruto asked?

"M-my name is Hitomi nice to meet you" Hitomi said.

"So tell me Hitomi-chan why is such a beautiful girl such as yourself crying" Naruto asked?

Hitomi turned as red as her hair, seeing as most men when they saw her true human form would usually drool and think lustful things about her. No one had ever complimented her on anything and now here Naruto is the person she was causing so much pain was being nice and calling her beautiful something that has never been done before.

"Because I am the Kyuubi no Yoko the person behind all your suffering" Hitomi said.

For a moment Hitomi thought Naruto was going to be enraged that he had finally found the source of his pain and suffering. Though to her utter shock and amazement all she got was a flick on her forehead making her squeak lightly and blush some more seeing the smile the graced Naruto's lips as his hug got tighter and more possessive.

"It doesn't matter to me if you are the Kyuubi or not because I see a beautiful girl such as yourself and if it wasn't for you I would most likely be dead by the time I was five so to me you are no demon that those idiots outside think. All I see is a beautiful goddess that has helped me and healed me throughout my short life and for that I am forever thankful to you" Naruto explained.

If Hitomi's face could get any more red then it already was then her face would quickly turn as red as a tomato. This was the very first time her heart was beating like a freight train as Naruto was looking at her and in that moment Hitomi gripped Naruto's plain brown shirt and smashed her lips onto Naruto's making the redheaded boy's eyes widen a lot.

"That was my very first kiss Naruto-kun I will remember it always" Hitomi said.

"Thanks I hope it was good for you" Naruto said.

They stayed like they were for a couple more minutes before Hitomi got off of Naruto and snapped her fingers and a black kimono top and bottom appeared on her along with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Naruto-kun I have an offer for you if you'd listen to me" Hitomi said.

"Sure I have nothing better to do, though getting another kiss from you doesn't sound too bad" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto-kun, what I have to offer is three summoning contracts though you may only sign one of them. The first one is the dinosaur, the second is the marine reptiles and sharks, and finally the dragon summoning contract so chose well my Naruto-kun" Hitomi said.

Naruto looked at all three before closing his eyes and reached out for one and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was holding on to the dragon summoning contract. The other two simply vanished before anything else happened Hitomi jumped Naruto once again and kissed him deeply before they both broke the kiss for much needed air.

"That kiss Naruto-kun was a special one at that, though I have to admit you are a very good kisser even though you haven't kissed someone before" Hitomi said.

"What did that kiss do" Naruto asked?

"That kiss allows you free rain over my Youkai whenever you need it twenty four seven it also means that I have indeed fallen for you" Hitomi said.

"But we only met for more than fifteen minutes how does that equal love, I'm not complaining or anything I just really want to know" Naruto said.

"You have to remember Naruto-kun I have been with you for most of your life so I know enough about you to fall head over heels for you. Now all you need to do is learn enough about me so that you can fall head over heels for me as well" Hitomi said.

Naruto smiled and opened the summoning contract and was shocked to see that there was someone's name on it already.

 **Ryu Uzumaki**

Naruto knew all about Ryu Uzumaki as whenever someone mentioned the Uzumaki in the academy Naruto would instantly become ten more times happier. It was nice that those idiots finally remembered that he had a clan and Ryu Uzumaki was said to be as strong as Madara Uchiha was in his prime.

Not only that but Naruto being the sneaky person that he was somehow got a blood test done between himself and the only other Uzumaki that has ever lived in the village that went by the name of Kushina Uzumaki. It turned out that Kushina was his mother making Ryu his grandfather so Naruto thought it was only fair to keep the summoning of the Dragon Clan inside his family.

(Uchiha Clan compound)

Itachi Uchiha was livid as the boy whom he considered a little brother was now in this bed without any signs of waking up. So seeing this chance he used the jutsu that made his best friend Shisui Uchiha a feared member of the Uchiha Clan, he disappeared using a **Fire Release: Shunshin no Jutsu.**

When Itachi arrived at his home he stormed his way over to his home seeing as it was the biggest place in the whole Uchiha district. When he arrived he noticed that his mother was outside doing some things and for reasons unknown to Itachi he was much closer to his mother Mikoto Uchiha rather than his father seeing as Fugaku Uchiha was a pompous asshole who only sough power above all else.

"Hello mother how was your day" Itachi asked?

"Well seeing as I have started training again I could be worse" Mikoto said.

"Really you started to train again that is something" Itachi said.

"So what else can I do for you Itachi-kun" Mikoto asked?

"You remember Naruto Uzumaki, the boy I protect" Itachi asked?

"You mean Kushina-chan's son, yes I remember him why" Mikoto asked?

"Well this mob beating has finally pushed me to far, please mother adopt him so we can raise him properly" Itachi begged.

" _This could be good, I mean Kushina-chan and I where once best friends so now I can finally do something for the boy" Mikoto thought._

"You know what Itachi-kun that sounds like a good idea, I will go over this with your father" Mikoto said.

(With Mikoto)

The once Jounin Uchiha woman walked into the main house and found her husband sitting in the main room with his usual Uchiha scowl on his face. He looked at his wife and gestured for her to finally sit down.

"What can I do for you" Fugaku asked?

"I wish to adopt Naruto Uzumaki into the Uchiha Clan" Mikoto said.

"Why do you want that weakling in our powerful clan that worm would only soil the Uchiha Clan name. I would rather watch that pest lick the scum off my sandals than let that no named orphan into the clan. So you can take that offer and thrown it out the window that nobody will NEVER become a member of the mighty Uchiha Clan" Fugaku explain.

Something inside Mikoto snapped as her eyes morphed into her three tome **Sharingan,** though unlike the usual crimson red it was now some kind of silver. Though the glare that Mikoto was giving Fugaku was enough to make the Uchiha head shiver slightly as Mikoto turned around as her chakra skyrocketed.

"Here this Fugaku-teme, I have put up with enough of your shit and from now on you and I are finished" Mikoto said.

Mikoto stormed out of the main house and grabbed Itachi's arm and began to drag him towards the Hokage tower intending on getting what she wanted. His mother's attitude really threw Itachi off seeing as he only saw his mother as a nice woman who could love beyond words but seeing her now really made Itachi wonder what his failure of a father did to such a wonderful woman to make her like this.

(Hokage Office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he finally finished his paper work at the moment and for some reason he could get over this feeling that something was going to happen. This was true when Mikoto Uchiha kicked the door down and this wasn't the usual Mikoto Uchiha that cooled down after the war, this was the S-class ninja nicknamed **The Black Death of Konoha** during the third ninja war.

"Mikoto-chan what can I do for you today" Sarutobi asked?

"I want two thing and two thing only, first I wish to start a new clan seeing as I can feel new power within my **Sharingan** and the second thing I want to adopt Naruto Uzumaki the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Mikoto explained.

"Mikoto-chan for the clan yes I will grant you that but for the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki that is off the table" Sarutobi said.

"Why is that, is it because you would be showing favoritism to a clan, well news flash you should be used to showing favoritism or do I need to remind you of how you favored Orochimaru over the other two Sannin of the leaf" Mikoto explained.

"But what if someone wants to adopt the boy" Sarutobi asked?

"Hokage-sama if I may be blunt, the civilians here are by far dumbasses that can't get over the Kyuubi attack and if they even THINK about adopting Naruto-kun it would to abuse the poor boy and then when someone asks him the people who adopted him would most likely threaten him just to save face while making the boy's life miserable beyond compare" Itachi explained.

"Very well I know when I am beaten I grant both of your demands and for your new compound you'll take the abandoned compound that is located next to the Senju Clan compound" Sarutobi said.

After filling out the paper work Itachi and Mikoto went their separate ways as they both needed thing to do. Itachi went to the hospital to grab Naruto while Mikoto went back to the Uchiha Clan to round up the Uchiha who didn't want to join in the stupid Uchiha Clan rebellion and offer them a place with her and her new clan.

(Hospital room)

Naruto finally opened his eyes and coked his head over to his forearm and spotted his dragon summing symbol and smiled. After he had signed the dragon summoning scroll he gave Hitomi one last smile and gave her one last kiss that left the beautiful seventeen year old looking woman a red stuttering mess.

Then Naruto noticed the door opened and spotted Itachi without his mask on, so this made Naruto raise an eyebrow in wonder. It also got the attention of Hitomi as she wasn't so sure as to why an Uchiha of all people would come to her Naruto-kun's room. Though shifting through his memories Hitomi knew enough to know that Itachi was nice and looked after Naruto.

"Hello Itachi-nii what can I do for you today" Naruto asked?

"Well Naruto-kun I have come with great news, the first is that you are free to go from this place seeing as you hate them so much" Itachi said.

"Yeah well if these assholes actually care about me without people like you and Neko-nee threatening them with their lives if they don't treat me" Naruto said.

"True and for the second piece of good news, my mother has adopted you into the new clan that she has formed" Itachi said.

"Wow, you mean someone actually wants me I can hardly believe it" Naruto said.

"Well you can finally believe it as now it is true" Itachi said.

Naruto smiled as he got out of the bed and held onto Itachi's arm as the older Uchiha used a **Shunshin no Jutsu** and arrived in front of the new compound that would now be their home. When they arrived Itachi was shocked to see that almost half of the Uchiha Clan was with his mother and smiled slightly from his emotionless expression as Naruto slightly hid behind Itachi's leg seeing so many people.

Itachi noticed that his best friend Shisui Uchiha, Shisui's younger sister Shana Uchiha who was the same age as Naruto, Itachi's own younger sister Satsuki Uchiha who was the same age as Shana and Naruto, a few other Uchiha who activated their **Sharingan** throughout their days in the war, a few Uchiha that didn't want to fight, and a few other people that lived in the Uchiha Clan areas.

"Welcome everyone as you all know I Mikoto Uchiha have made a new clan, though never fear for this will not be like the gloomy Uchiha Clan. This is going to be the Neo-Uchiha Clan a more happier and more powerful clan that won't be arrogant or moody. I welcome you all as members of the Neo-Uchiha Clan and the one member that isn't from Uchiha Clan is among us but will be seen as a member of this family and that is the boy hiding behind Itachi's leg and his name is Naruto Uzumaki" Mikoto explained.

The Uzumaki redhead walked forward as he looked at the people and steeled himself for the looks that he would get. Though to his surprise he got friendly greetings, warm smiles, and both Shana and Satsuki blushing up a storm at the sight of him.

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki it is nice to meet you all" Naruto said.

Everyone gave their names and greeted Naruto like he was a true member of the Neo-Uchiha Clan that made Naruto very happy. Sure he had Hitomi with him and that made life a bit easier but now he had a real family and not one that he would make up in his head.

"Mother were is Sasuke at" Itachi asked?

"It seems like Fugaku-teme got to Sasuke and now he is a carbon copy with the whole arrogant personality and claiming that the REAL Uchiha Clan is only meant for elite members of the Clan I am sorry Itachi-kun I really tired my best" Mikoto said.

"At least you tried mother, but we don't have to worry as we have a new life and you have a new son that will grow on you like he did me" Itachi said.

"So true Itachi-kun and I am happy for that" Mikoto said.

 **Done with this one and now onto other things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people I am going to update this seeing as I am in the mood for doing this and when I am in the mood then there is nothing that can stop me. Though I am doing good with this one and I think that I can give you another good chapter like I always do or I could always screw it up but I hope that I don't. Now then I am going to keep the harem for now but I will grant a person from a different anime thanks to the person who challenged me so go me for being so freaking nice. I am going to keep this up for as long as I can before I go insane from doing stuff and then I will come back and do this all over again. Though for some reason I think that this might be a short chapter and I hate doing those but if it happens then it freaking happens and there is nothing I can do about it. Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

 **Time Passes on, Training, and Academy**

(Two years later)

Naruto for once in his life woke up and felt like he wasn't going to die and or starve for the rest of the day. Seeing as it has only been a two years since he got adopted into the new Neo-Uchiha clan though he was happy that he got to keep his native name.

Naruto was happy for once seeing as he now had a Doujutsu seeing as he got it due to a ritual from Mikoto and to everyone's shock Naruto gained three tomes. To make it even better Naruto also gained a different bloodline when he got the **Sharingan** of the Neo-Uchiha Clan.

Naruto soon found out that he could turn his body into a robot thing with advanced weapons than anything the Elemental Nations could ever hope to have. Naruto soon called it **Gundam Build Release** as the name of those robots suddenly appeared in his mind.

So here we are back in the present with ten year old Naruto wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt, black Anbu style long pants, black ninja shoes, and black fingerless gloves. Naruto has his usual long fiery red Uzumaki red hair tied into a high pony tail, with two bangs framing each side of his face, he still had his normal pale skin color, and his deep violet eyes showed his utter determination to continue his training.

Though Naruto was usually alone in his training this time Shana and Satsuki were also there as well to look over their crush and to see the sweat on his body. They may be girls but when Naruto turned ten they developed a slight perverted fantasy about Naruto that was unknown to anyone and seeing Naruto like this is just great in their minds.

(Training: Naruto vs. Clone Naruto)

Across from Naruto is a **Blood Bunshin** of himself and they both got into their Taijutsu stances waiting for the other to make a move or something. Suddenly a leaf fell from the tree near Naruto and both the real Naruto and the clone Naruto jumped at one another.

They met in the middle and rammed their fists into one another creating a very small shockwave forcing them both back slightly. Then the clone Naruto jumped in the air and went through a few hand signs while the real Naruto did the same for himself.

 **Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**

 **Water Release: Hydro Pump**

The massive amount of fire from the clone of Naruto met the massive amount of water from the real Naruto. Though like always when fire and water mix a massive amount of steam surrounded both Naruto and the clone forcing them to use their **Neo-Sharingan** to look for the other Naruto. Then clone Naruto ducked when the real Naruto brought the back of his fist to clone Naruto's face.

The two Naruto's then brought up one of their legs and kicked them a couple times before clone Naruto grabbed real Naruto's arm and threw him into the sky. Though unknown to his clone this is what Naruto was waiting for as he went through a massive amount of hand signs before he smirked.

 **Gundam Build Release: GN-001 Gundam Exia**

Suddenly Naruto changed from his normal appearance to that of the Kekkei Genkai he had as his boy turned into a mecha around his size with silver all around him, his upper half was a blue color, slight amount of red on his shoes, and other things.

"Damn boss you look fucking badass right now" clone Naruto said.

"I know and I am about to end this" real Naruto said.

From real Naruto's arm came a massive blade and he flew down on clone Naruto who narrowly dodged out of the way. Then real Naruto appeared again but this time he was going even faster than before and rammed his massive blade into clone Naruto making the **Blood Bunshin** grunt in pain as both he and the real Naruto knew that Shana and Satsuki were watching and they didn't want to freak the girls out more than they already did with real Naruto turning into a mecha person.

Clone Naruto disappeared in a burst of blood while real Naruto transformed back to normal with all of his clothing in check.

(Training Naruto vs. Clone Naruto: over)

"Alright you two, I know you are there so why don't you come out already" Naruto said.

Both Uchiha girls came out of the shadows as the y both looked at Naruto with slight shock in their eyes seeing as they saw what Naruto could turn into.

Satsuki has raven black hair that reaches down to her mid back, fair skin color, and the usual Uchiha onyx black eyes. He is wearing a crimson red short sleeved shirt, black cargo Anbu style long pants, and black ninja sandals.

Shana has short raven black hair that reaches down to her shoulder blades, fair skin color, and the same kind of onyx eyes as Satsuki. She is wearing a royal blue kimono top, matching royal blue kimono bottoms, underneath those are a pair of dark green shorts, blue ninja sandals, and around her neck is a yin and yang necklace.

"Naruto-kun what on earth was that thing you just did" Satsuki asked?

"That my dear Satsuki-chan was my second Kekkei Genkai that I dubbed **Gundam Build Release** and to answer your next question only Mikoto-chan know, along with Itachi-nii" Naruto said.

"How did you get it Naruto-kun" Shana asked?

"That is something that I also wanted to know ever since I activated it" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about" Satsuki asked?

"I mean Satsuki-chan is that I have no idea on how I got this" Naruto said.

"Also we have another reason as to why we are here" Shana said.

"Well don't leave me hanging spit it out already" Naruto said.

"Mother wanted to let you know that we have the academy so hurry up and lets go" Satsuki said.

"Alright then we don't want to be late I mean it is the start of our second year after all" Naruto said.

(Leaf Academy)

Naruto and his two friends arrived in a burst of fire making Shana pout seeing as she knew who Naruto learned it from. All three made it to the classroom in time and sat next to one another with a small smile on their faces.

Though that smile faded once the door opened and showed the last reaming member of the Uchiha clan walk in. You heard that right people Sasuke Uchiha entered with his usual brooding frown and an aura of arrogance. You see a year ago the Uchiha tried to rebel against Konohagakure no Sato but failed due to the Sandaime finding out somehow and sent some of his best Anbu to take out the rouge Uchiha members.

Sasuke who was running late that night arrived at the remains of the Uchiha compound and found all the members dead and their **Sharingan** eyes destroyed. Sasuke ran towards his father's room only to see an Anbu standing over the dead form of his father. The Anbu left before Sasuke could do anything and then reappeared behind the last Uchiha and knocked him out and took the boy away. Ever since the Uchiha massacre Sasuke was a pain in the fucking ass to deal with as he always though he was better than anyone.

The room continued to fill in with the clan heirs and heiresses while the rest of the people were civilians. Then came in the two sensei of the class Iruka Umino and the other was Mizuki and all the children seemed to really like the two. Though what caught everyone's attention was the fact that another person was standing in front of Iruka with a small smile on her face.

"Alright class we have a new student so please treat her nicely" Iruka said.

"Hello my name is Rin Nohara nice to meet you" Rin said.

Rin had straight long brown hair that hung nearly to the top of her shoulders, rectangular purple marking on each side of her face, fair colored skin, and what looked like brown eyes. She is wearing a long sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts, red stockings that reached all the way to her thighs, a bracelet on her left wrist, and a pair of black ninja sandals.

"Alright Rin-chan take a seat next to Shana Uchiha so we can begin" Mizuki said.

Rin nodded her head and walked up the stairs until she reached the girl she was looking for and took the seat next to her.

"Hello my name is Rin nice to meet you" Rin said.

"Nice to meet you as well Rin-chan I am Shana Uchiha and sitting beside me are my two friends Naruto Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha" Shana said.

"I hope you are ready for the next two years of hell because believe me you will need it" Naruto said.

"I would listen to him you know it is really bad" Satsuki said.

"Alright everyone settle down so we can begin" Iruka said.

 **Alright people I am done with this one and sorry for it being short.**


End file.
